Description of Shared Resource The Cell and Tissue Imaging (CTI) represents the merger of two previous Shared Resources, the Scientific Imaging Shared Resource (SISR) and the Cell Microinjection and Live Cell Imaging Shared Resource (CMLCI) in view of their programmatic overlap. All description of future plans and services reflect this merger. However, for administrative convenience, the two shared resources are treated as separate entities in the portions of this proposal dealing with usage, charge backs etc. It is anticipated that the two Shared Resources will be operatively and administratively integrated in the next year. Both components of the CTI have added additional instrumentation and technologies in the last three years (e.g., Multiphoton Microscopy and Live cell/confocal imaging) to make it a vastly expanded shared resource compared to the last cycle. There were also personnel changes in the CTI during the last cycle.